Nima (Earth-616)
(unrevealed if this is first or last name) | CurrentAlias = Ghost Rider | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Khrag 'Thung, The Guru Dragpo, The Wrath of the Heavens, The Blood Drinker, He who seeks vengeance in our name | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = His monastery, Tibet; (possibly in Ngari Prefecture) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Flaming as Ghost Rider) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (as Ghost Rider) | UnusualFeatures = Gray beard (as Nima) | Citizenship = Tibetan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former Spirit of Vengeance | Education = | Origin = Human formerly bonded to a Spirit of Vengeance | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Tibet | PlaceOfDeath = His monastery, Tibet; (possibly in Ngari Prefecture) | Creators = Jason Aaron; Tan Eng Huat | First = Ghost Rider Vol 6 28 | Death = Ghost Rider Vol 6 28 | HistoryText = Modeled after a wrathful deity of Tibetan Buddhism, this Spirit of Vengeance was tailored to the customs of the part of the world he was stationed in. In the Ngari Prefecture to Tibet, he was known as Khrag 'Thung, the Guru Dragpo, the Wrath of the Heavens, the Blood Drinker, "He who seeks vengeance in our name", or Ghost Rider. He attacked and destroyed two garrisons of Chinese soldiers, prompting a general to attack a village to find those responsible. Nima came and offered the soldiers to flee back to China or face his wrath, and finally attacked them. Unfortunately, Johnny Blaze learned of his existence a bit too late. Daniel Ketch, a former Spirit of Vengeance himself, who worked as a servant for the rogue angel, Zadkiel, is finding other Ghost Riders in order to kill them, so Zadkiel could take their power as his own. Blaze and the Caretaker mourned briefly for the man who name was Nima. | Powers = The full abilities of the Khrag 'Thung have yet to be revealed, but it can be assumed that he possessed all the powers given to every Spirit of Vengeance. However, he possesses a penance ability fashioned by his beliefs. * Stare of a Thousand Buddhas: a highly potent Penance Stare which enables him to punish those who have wronged the innocent by forcing them to feel the pain of their victims. He apparently manifests a third eye in his forehead. During this dangerous act, hellfire will emit around the him and his victim. | Abilities = This Ghost Rider appeared to be an adept horseback rider | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Just as other Ghost Rider's have used motorcycles as their mode of transportation, this Spirit of Vengeance rode a mule which transformed into a powerful flaming steed. | Weapons = The Khrag 'Thung carried a weapon very similar to a traditional wushu weapon known as a monk's spade. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Damnation participants Category:Equestrianism